


at the mercy of the waves

by lu_woo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Face Slapping, Hair-pulling, Implied Violence, M/M, Magical Creatures, Monster Hunter Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Monster Hunters, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Siren Kim Jungwoo, Sirens, Smut, The Witcher AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_woo/pseuds/lu_woo
Summary: “What a surprise,” a voice says, one that’s soft and gentle. “You’re the last person I thought I’d pull in.”Seated on the edge of the rock floor, legs dipped up to the knee in water, is exactly who Jaehyun is looking for. The boy matches the small picture taped in Jaehyun’s notebook, the features matching exactly. The other has black hair, bangs slightly pushed to the side but still nearly straight across his forehead, touching just above his eyes. His nose is sharp, long and prominent and his cheeks are as supple as the photograph depicted them. His lips are plump, a pretty pink that the black and white photo didn’t show. He’s the perfect description of a siren; other worldly ethereal.The exact creature that Jaehyun was hired to take care of.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo
Comments: 16
Kudos: 165
Collections: NCT SPICE FIC EXCHANGE





	at the mercy of the waves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gashinas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gashinas/gifts).



> prompt: witcher au where instead of killing monsters, witchers have to fuck them in order to free them from their curse.
> 
> { **implied violence and it's implied that Jungwoo has killed people** }

Jaehyun finds himself at the edge of the beach, gentle waves of the ocean slowly crashing against the sharp rocks that separate him and the water. It’s hard to see, the dark water clashing with the dark wetness of the gray rocks that have deepened in color due to the water. There’s barely any light left, only the inkling of what recently was the sunset, the horizon melting into the night sky. The sole source of light that lights up the area Jaehyun is standing is due to the large lighthouse on top of the cliff behind him, a vibrant beam of light making it’s round every few minutes, illuminating the area around it. 

Slowly, Jaehyun reaches into his pocket, pulling out the small beaten up notebook, leather casing cracked and flaking in more than one spot. He flips to the last page, the corners of the paper bent at the top and missing at the bottom. There’s not much written on the tattered page, there doesn’t need to be. The only thing there is a name and a small picture that he’s taped to the empty space. Jaehyun takes a glance, nothing more, before he shoves the notebook back in his pocket. 

It doesn’t take long, only a few mere minutes of Jaehyun standing before he begins to hear exactly what he needs to. It starts off as a gentle hum, one that could be mistaken for the wind fluttering his hair. But he quickly focuses on it and it becomes instantly clear, a gentle voice becoming as vivid as if it were coming from right next to him. It only takes a handful of seconds for Jaehyun to tilt his head, turning his body towards the source of the voice, eyes focusing into the darkness, cutting through the blur of ocean water. 

The summer has allowed the water to be warmer than anticipated. Jaehyun’s body tenses only for a moment, the coolness of the water still contrasting with the sticky summer’s night air. The water isn’t deep at first, Jaehyun’s boots quickly sinking into the sand down below. Though after a few steps, the water reaches the bottoms of his eyes and after another step, Jaehyun’s completely under. Footsteps turn into kicks, his feet pushing off of the sand below, propelling him forward, arms stretched out in front of him before they push backwards. 

The sound is even louder underwater. It’s so loud that it’s nearly throbbing in Jaehyun’s ears. The once gentle hum has turned into a piercing screech, one that Jaehyun’s brows scrunch up at, furrowing so tightly that his brows nearly meet each other. It’s not a pleasant sound, well to Jaehyun it isn’t. To others, it’s the sound that draws them in, a beautiful tone that has them in a trance, a sound that pulls them into their death. To Jaehyun though, It’s simply an annoying screeching, practically nails on a chalkboard. 

This isn’t the first time Jaehyun has found himself in the middle of the ocean like this. It’s not his most popular task by any means, the creature he’s currently after doesn’t have the highest threat to others and there was a small scrunch in Jaehyun’s nose when he was given the job, slightly annoyed that he has to waste his time with such a creature. He’s taken care of one before, many, many years ago and it was nothing but a nuisance, taking only a handful of minutes to finish the job, hardly worth his time. He had denied the job at first, arms crossed and eyes focused down onto the measly half full bag of money that had been slid to him. The man was persistent, pleading and begging Jaehyun to take the job, sobbing about how this creature had killed nearly all his men, leaving him to attempt to hire Jaehyun to rid of it, scrounging together all the money that he had left. The only thing that convinced Jaehyun to agree is when another man came up to the table and slammed a metal case down, opening it to reveal at least six times the amount of the crying man. 

Now here he is, hands pushing through thick fields of seaweed, eyes locked on a glow of light coming from a large cluster of rocks. He narrows his eyes, legs kicking behind him quickly, pushing him forward, not even bothering to try and rid the seaweed anymore, simply swimming right through it. Not only does the screeching intensify, nearly to a point that makes Jaehyun’s head begin to throb, but the scent of the creature starts to fill his nose as well. It’s not a bad scent, a contrast to the disgusting noise the thing lets out. It’s a rather pleasing aroma, one similar to the fragrance sticks that Jaehyun has scattered throughout his bedroom. He knows it’s the creature’s attempt at pulling him in more, trying to get him into the trance-like state, trying to make it as easy as possible for it to kill him. But no matter how good the scent, Jaehyun doesn’t react to it, only silently admires the creature for being able to find out what he likes so quickly. It gives him the smallest glimmer of hope that perhaps this one won’t be as easy as he predicts. 

The entrance to the rocks is easy to by pass, a large opening with a bright light shining out of it, the creature most likely making it as easy as possible to draw the humans in, making it as enticing as can be even to those not under its spell yet. The rocks create a wall, the only way past is going up and Jaehyun doesn’t hesitate, using the rocks to pull himself up, the light from above shining in beams down into the dark water. 

The moment his head breaks the surface, the loud screeching in his ears stops. Jaehyun doesn’t even take a moment to look around before he plants his hands on the rock floor, pushing himself up and full out of the water. A hand reaches up, pushing through his hair, the wet locks being squeezed, large drops of water landing on Jaehyun’s bare shoulders and melting into his already soaked vest. 

“What a surprise,” a voice says, one that’s soft and gentle. “You’re the last person I thought I’d pull in.” 

Seated on the edge of the rock floor, legs dipped up to the knee in water, is exactly who Jaehyun is looking for. The boy matches the small picture taped in Jaehyun’s notebook, the features matching exactly. The other has black hair, bangs slightly pushed to the side but still nearly straight across his forehead, touching just above his eyes. His nose is sharp, long and prominent and his cheeks are as supple as the photograph depicted them. His lips are plump, a pretty pink that the black and white photo didn’t show. He’s the perfect description of a siren; other worldly ethereal. And this boy, much to Jaehyun’s surprise, is so fitting of that of a siren that it even makes his heart flutter for a moment at his beauty, which is not an easy task to do. 

Jaehyun is built for this, he was born for this type of job. He’s dealt with hundreds, probably close to thousands of creatures at this point in his career, all with the same task at hand. He was born to bypass any types of feelings, born to not fall for whatever games they may play, the mind games in particular. Jaehyun isn’t human, in fact the complete opposite, perhaps even more of a monster than those that he hunts. He’s seen his fair share of sirens yet the one sitting across from him, is the first to make him react due to its beauty. 

“Let me guess,” the other says, legs swinging in the water, hands gripping the edge of the rocks as he looks up to meet Jaehyun’s eyes, “You’re here to _cure_ me.” The boy’s lips purse out and down into the smallest of pouts, head tilting at Jaehyun. 

“Why else would I be here?” Jaehyun replies with a scoff, “I didn’t come to play.” 

“But I’m enjoying this,” the other whines out, “Won’t you have mercy on me big bad witcher?” 

Jaehyun can tell in the tone of the boy’s voice that it’s a playful beg, one that has Jaehyun raising his eyebrow. “Do you really think that’s going to work?” Jaehyun asks, hands reaching up to his vest, fingers grabbing at the zipper and tugging it down slowly. “You think I’m suddenly going to leave and let you go on killing people?” 

“I guess you’re right,” the other giggles, hands pushing himself up and off of the rock floor. The boy is wearing nothing more than a small pair of underwear, a pastel pink color with lace that leaves little to the imagination. It’s tight around his hips, hugging the pale skin around his waist and his thighs prettily. His body is lanky, the faintest outline of abs on his stomach. He’s tall, definitely taller than Jaehyun anticipated. He’s got long limbs, legs that seem to go on for days and arms that rest perfectly at his sides as the other stands. “Besides, who am I to deny what you’re going to do to _fix_ me.” 

Jaehyun watches as the other begins to walk towards him. He takes slow steps, his lips curling into a grin the closer he gets. Soon, there’s hands on his shoulders, fingers delicately laying over his skin, the warmth of his body sinking into Jaehyun’s cool skin. “You must work so hard,” the other says softly, head tilted and eyes cast downwards, gaze lingering on Jaehyun’s lips, “At least let me make this easy for you. It’s my job too, afterall.” 

“Jungwoo,” Jaehyun says, body barely reacting to the feeling of Jungwoo pushing off the wet vest still on Jaehyun’s torso. “You’re the exact reason I hate sirens.” 

“Oh?” Jungwoo laughs, hands placing flat against Jaehyun’s chest, eyes flickering back up to meet Jaehyun’s. “Why’s that?” 

“You’re painfully easy to deal with,” Jaehyun groans, “Never worth my time. I should have never taken the job.” 

The siren lets out the softest of huffs, his fingers curling against Jaehyun’s chest. “I knew you were rather cold but,” Jungwoo sighs, hands sliding down Jaehyun’s skin, all the way until his fingers bump against the thick belt around Jaehyun’s waist. “I guess they were right when they said you’re really no fun at all.” Jungwoo pauses, licking at his lips slowly before he continues. “I know the outcome won’t change but at least let your guard down a little,” he laughs out, “We’re both known for the same thing so let’s at least have a little fun while doing it. I’m sure I can live out one of your hidden fantasies if you want me too.” 

Jaehyun tilts his head, leaning his head back and letting his teeth sink into his bottom lip, eyes narrowing at the grin that hasn’t left Jungwoo’s lips. “The only thing I want you to do is get on your knees and help me make this quick.” 

“Boo,” Jungwoo pouts, chest rising in the smallest of sighs before his hands tug at the belt of Jaehyun’s pants. “I suppose I should have known better anyways. You’re more boring than the stupid humans I bring here.” 

Sirens are incredibly smart creatures. They have a pretty voice, one that practically hypnotizes their prey, making it easy for them to lure them in. They’re historically incredibly attractive, said to be some of the most attractive beings on the planet. Their main purpose is to seduce humans, sailors specifically, and use them for sex before killing them and taking their goods. They’ve always been a problem, always like a stupid little misquito lingering around. They don’t cause as much damage as other monsters, say vampires or werewolves, but they’re nuances that keep a steady line of killings. 

Jungwoo in particular is a new siren, not incredibly new but has been reported on for a few years now. Despite being one of the youngest siren’s that Johnny has ever encountered, his estimated age being somewhere around twenty-three, Jungwoo has done more damage than those sirens that have been around for hundreds of years. He’s a rather ruthless siren, not afraid to potentially risk getting caught and he’s even been seen going up to the surface and toying with the humans. Not to mention he’s also well versed in combat, a rather interesting fact about the boy, reports of him carrying knives and other weapons to kill humans that don’t play the way he wants them to. 

Compared to other monsters that Jaehyun’s had to deal with, there’s no fighting, no arguing, no wrestling and convincing. There are times where Jaehyun has to use force, the poor creature too far gone in the curse to realize that Jaehyun’s here to help him and only sees him as an enemy. Jungwoo though, Jungwoo is handing himself over with only a big pout and starry eyes that are quietly asking Jaehyun to at least fuck him good since he’s here. It’s the reason Jaehyun hates dealing with these creatures, they just give in. Normally to any human, they’d be thrilled with the creature of their nightmares simply shrugging their shoulders and waving their little flag in defeat. Jaehyun though, he likes the fight, he likes the struggle, that’s what he’s made for. If every creature he was hired to take care of simply waltzed over to him like Jungwoo did, there would be no point in his job at all. No reason for him to exist. 

“Your name is Jaehyun right?” Jungwoo practically purrs, fingers unbuckling the heavy belt around Jaehyun’s waist. “I’ve heard a lot about you through the mermaids,” Jungwoo giggles. “They’re terrified of you but,” Jungwoo pauses, teeth sinking down into his bottom lip as he lets his eyes meet with Jaehyun’s, hands shoving at Jaehyun’s pants. “You’re not scary at all.” 

“You’re not scared of me?” Jaehyun asks, stepping out of his pants slowly, gently kicking them out of the way as Jungwoo sucks in a breath through his teeth. 

“Why would I be?” He asks with a laugh, letting out the smallest of moans, hands sliding up Jaehyun’s thighs, “I’m not some deranged monster who thinks you’re out to kill me. I know what I’m doing and I know what you do.” 

Jaehyun rolls his eyes, letting out a scoff as he scrunches his nose up. “Just say you’re excited for the sex and lets get started. I’m on a time limit.” 

“Oh,” Jungwoo beams, his hand slowly wrapping around Jaehyun’s cock, the hunter inhaling softly at the feeling of Jungwoo’s delicate fingers. “Another date after me? Who are you going to go fuck next? If it’s a vampire, you should totally let me come too,” Jungwoo says happily, slowly sliding down to his knees, a smile on his face as he looks up at Jaehyun. “Vampires fascinate me.” 

“Do you even understand what my job is?” Jaehyun groans, becoming slightly annoyed at the amount that Jungwoo is talking. “I’m not here to make friends with you. I’m here to cure you and move on.” 

There’s a glint in Jungwoo’s eyes as his hand wraps around Jaehyun’s cock again, long delicate fingers running down the shaft, curling around the base of it before he repeats the same gentle motion going back up. “Do you really think curing me from being a siren is going to stop what I do?” Jaehyun’s eyes narrow at Jungwoo’s words, watching the way the siren’s tongue darts out, sliding along his bottom lip. “I’m not blinded by a disease or any of that weird stuff,” Jungwoo hums, hand fully wrapping around Jaehyun’s cock, giving it a rather harsh tug along with a twist of his wrist. “I know what I’m doing so even after you rid me of my powers, I’m still capable of continuing.” 

Jaehyun reaches his hand forward, fingers threading into Jungwoo’s black locks, grabbing at the base of his hair and tugging hard enough for Jungwoo to let out a groan, hand dropping from his cock and reaching up, wanting to grab onto Jaehyun’s hand and tug it out but instead hovers over his head. “Do you think I care about what happens to you after this?” Jaehyun says, tugging on Jungwoo’s hair harder, the other one finally reaching up to wrap his hands around Jaehyun’s wrist, silently asking him to let go. “My job is to cure you and move on, whatever happens to you after isn’t my problem.” Jaehyun lets the corners of his mouth curl up into a grin at the way Jungwoo’s eyes are starting to become slightly teary due to the harsh pull on his hair. “I’m sure the humans will take care of you.” 

Jaehyun’s hand loosens in Jungwoo’s hair, the other letting out a quiet breath of relief that quickly turns into a laugh. The siren licks at his lips, hands moving back down to Jaehyun’s cock, both hands wrapping around it. “Did that turn you on?” Jungwoo grins, hands pumping up and down Jaehyun’s cock. “You get off to the idea of me getting the punishment I deserve?” Jungwoo tilts his head, eyes nearly crossed as he focuses on his hands. “You’re so big, much bigger than I expected.” The siren licks at his lips again, this time slowly, parting his lips as he does so, leaning forward and letting his tongue swipe against the tip of Jaehyun’s cock. “Maybe I’m getting turned on from getting my punishment too.” 

The hand lingering in Jungwoo’s hair is the one to tug him forward. Jungwoo keeps his mouth open, Jaehyun’s cock bumping along his mouth, sliding up and against his face. The siren lets out a moan, head tilting more and his tongue sliding down Jaehyun’s cock, eyes locked with the hunters. It’s a sight, one that Jaehyun doesn’t see too often. Most of the time, he’s got his prey handcuffed and faced away from him after coaxing them to calm down. Jungwoo though, is as eager as can be, cheeks flushed and mouth working on his cock. It’s a stark contrast to his normal jobs and Jaehyun would be lying if he said he wasn’t beginning to enjoy the siren’s presence. 

Jaehyun’s job isn’t particularly fun. It’s not supposed to be, it’s supposed to be about stopping monsters and restoring peace. The sex is never truly enjoyable, Jaehyun’s body only going through the movements of what he needs to do to finish the job. It’s nearly always him trying to be as fast as possible, knowing the longer he waits, the more struggle the monster will usually give. It’s been a long time, a very long time, since Jaehyun has even really allowed himself to enjoy any type of sexual activity, always looking at it all as work, never _pleasure_. 

Jungwoo though, Jungwoo is skilled. As he’s said several times already, this is his job too. This is what he does for a living, seducing people, drawing them in with his charm. Jaehyun’s not falling for his tricks, absolutely not, but he can’t say he isn’t _interested_. His chest is feeling light, knowing that he doesn’t have to do any work, Jungwoo is literally giving himself to Jaehyun. It’s a thought that makes his lips twitch in a scowl and his nose scrunch up normally but the more that Jungwoo’s lips trail up and down his cock, the more his tongue lays flat against his cock, the more that Jaehyun’s beginning to think that maybe he can allow himself to enjoy this. 

There’s a groan that pushes past Jaehyun’s lips as Jungwoo takes him fully in his mouth. The siren’s eyes are now closed, brows furrowed together in the slightest bit. His plump lips are stretched around his cock, lips moving up and down over Jaehyun’s thick shaft, his mouth being stretched to the point where it looks uncomfortable. Jungwoo’s tongue is flat against the underside, only moving away when he pulls back, tongue swirling around the tip instead. Jaehyun’s fingers curl around Jungwoo’s hair, tugging the boy forward more, the siren letting out a soft groan at not only the feeling of Jaehyun once again tugging on his hair but from being pulled onto his cock more. Jaehyun tilts his head back, letting his eyes close and his hips begin to rock forward, slowly meeting with Jungwoo’s movements. 

The more that Jaehyun allows himself to give into the pleasure, the more that Jaehyun finds himself moving along with Jungwoo. The once gentle thrusts now become harder, Jaehyun’s hands both sliding in Jungwoo’s hair, holding the boy’s head still as he begins to fuck his mouth. The siren’s eyes open when Jaehyun looks down at him, the corners of his bright blue eyes beginning to fill with tears at the force of Jaehyun’s thrusts. The corners of his mouth have become frothy, spit foaming and collecting, connecting them in long strips of thick spit. 

Jungwoo takes a deep breath, one that has him coughing and lurching forward when Jaehyun pulls his cock all the way out. The boy’s lips are bright pink, swollen with a mixture of clear and frothy, white spit, stringing both between his lips and still connecting him to Jaehyun’s cock. The tears in his eyes have spilled over now, one sliding down the corner of his face, curling around his jaw and then dropping off of his skin. Despite Jungwoo’s rather ragged state, his lips are pulled up into a smile, laughter pushing past his messy lips and teary eyes looking up at Jaehyun, gaze filled with desire. 

“Are you going to make me sit on the hard floor this whole time or will you take me to my bed?” Jungwoo asks, cheek pushing against Jaehyun’s cock, nuzzling against it as his hand reaches up to wrap around it, squeezing it slowly. 

“You’re really a pain in my ass,” Jaehyun growls out, hand in Jungwoo’s hair tugging him up off the hard rock floor, earning him a sharp gasp from the siren. 

“Why?” Jungwoo hums, head tilted and lips parted slightly as he looks at Jaehyun. “Because you like it?” Jungwoo’s hand plants on Jaehyun’s chest, his now cool fingers contrasting with Jaehyun’s slightly flushed skin. “It’s because you’re not supposed to enjoy it, right?” Jungwoo says as he leans forward, lips hovering in front of Jaehyun’s, so close that Jaehyun can feel his breath fluttering against his own lips. “I can put up a fight if that’s what you want.” The siren says, tongue pushing past his lips to lick at Jaehyun’s slowly. 

There’s very rare times that Jaehyun finds himself in this position, on the edge of a teetering balance, trying to decide on what to do, especially something like this. By nature, he’s conditioned himself not to be affected by these things, practically taught himself to really feel no sexual tension or joy when doing his job, there’s never any need. The monsters he fucks don’t care about him, they aren’t his partners or lovers or even anyone that Jaehyun is remotely interested in, so he gets no joy from the sessions. Right now though, this particular siren is doing something to him, something to his mind and his body that has Jaehyun silently panicking about. He has pushed away any type of joy associated with sexual activity yet Jungwoo is making his body feel nice, his mind feel at ease. All things that should be raising red flags for him as a hunter. 

Jungwoo presses a kiss to the corner of Jaehyun’s mouth. It’s a gentle one but with Jungwoo’s plump lips, it feels much harder than it is, covering more than just a small spot on the side. Jaehyun’s hand reaches up, grabbing the back of Jungwoo’s neck, nails pushing into his skin, tugging him back rather harshly. There’s a familiar grin on Jungwoo’s lips as his head tilts back, back arching and body trying to adjust to Jaehyun holding him the way he is. 

“I’ll fuck you where I want to fuck you.” Jaehyun says harshly, the hand on Jungwoo’s neck tightening, making the other gasp out. “So lay down and shut up.” 

Jungwoo’s lips purse out into a gentle pout, giving Jaehyun the tiniest of huffs as Jaehyun releases his hold on him. Thankfully though, Jungwoo doesn’t make any more fuss, the other sliding down onto his knees once again before lying down on the ground. Jaehyun takes a moment to look down at the boy, admiring the way his pale skin looks against the dark gray of the rocks he’s lying on. The siren’s chest is slightly flushed, the faintest color of pink tinting his skin along his neck and down to his nipples, the brown nubs raised and hard as well. The tiny pink panties that Jungwoo is wearing already do very little for him but now that he’s also hard, they hardly cover anything. His cock is bigger than Jaehyun had expected, nearly popping out of his lace panties, tenting them even with his cock curved along his hip. 

There’s no denying that Jungwoo is stunning, no denying the fact that he has all the qualities of a siren and Jaehyun is rather certain even with that title stripped from him, he won’t change a bit. In all the years, all the monsters that Jaehyun has been hired to hunt, Jungwoo is the only creature that Jaehyun has even felt a tinge of attraction for. It may only be the slightest pinch in his chest but it’s enough to affect him more than he should. It’s enough for Jaehyun’s eyes to linger over Jungwoo’s body, taking in what he’s offering him. Enough for Jaehyun’s gaze to trace the curve of his cheeks, his nose, his lips to part at the plumpness of Jungwoo’s lips, the smallest desire to kiss them making it feel like static is running through his veins. 

The ground is hard, Jaehyun’s knees hitting against the rocks uncomfortably as he kneels down in front of Jungwoo. The other is lying there, a smile on his lips and teeth sink down into his bottom one as Jaehyun moves closer to him. His hand snakes down, cupping at his crotch, squeezing at it slightly while their eyes meet. There’s silence as Jaehyun reaches forward, hand pushing at Jungwoo’s only to take his place, his rough calloused hand replacing Jungwoo’s, feeling the warmth of his cock through his panties. It only lingers there for a moment before Jaehyun’s hands grab at the top of the fabric and with a quick tug, the panties are ripped, not even bothering to simply tug them off of him. 

Jungwoo gasps out as Jaehyun places his hands on the backs of his thighs, pushing them towards his chest. There’s a moan, one that’s rather low for Jungwoo’s tone, when Jaehyun leans forward, spitting directly onto Jungwoo’s hole. Like everything else about the siren, even his hole is pretty, a delicate tanned color that’s smooth and inviting. The sight of it contracting slightly at the feeling of Jaehyun spitting on it, has Jaehyun biting down on his lip, letting out his own groan of pleasure. 

“You don’t need to,” Jungwoo says breathily as Jaehyun’s fingers brush against his rim. “I’m built for sex.” 

“You’re really something else,” Jaehyun says, his fingers slowly sinking into Jungwoo despite his words. The siren sucks in a sharp breath, his hips twitching downwards and his muscles tightening, attempting to suck Jaehyun’s fingers in. “The only creature I know to beg for me to fuck them.” 

Jaehyun’s fingers sink in more, two rough fingers pushing in all the way up to his knuckles. Jungwoo’s back arches off the ground, legs lowering down slightly until Jaehyun uses his free hand to push them back against his chest. Jungwoo is right though, Jaehyun can feel the lack of resistance as he starts thrusting his fingers. There’s the flutter of his muscles tightening but nothing more, nothing causing him any pain. There’s also the fact that Jungwoo is wet, a sort of slick coating Jaehyun’s fingers every time he pulls them back. It’s not exactly the slick he finds on werewolves but it’s slightly thicker than water and Jaehyun can only assume it’s a type of natural lubricant for the siren. 

The fingers slide out of Jungwoo, the other letting out a whine of displeasure despite his previous complaints about not needing to be stretched. Jaehyun watches the way his hole clenches around air, barely being stretched out but enough to gape him the smallest bit. Jaehyun’s fingers swipe along his entrance again, letting his fingers dip in just barely before he pulls them out and his hands push against the back of Jungwoo’s thighs. The siren’s cheeks are flushed when Jaehyun moves closer, his hips beginning to align with Jungwoo’s. Even with such miniscule acts of pleasure towards the boy, Jungwoo looks more than happy, his eyes hooded and dark, teeth pushed into his bottom lip, and the pink on his chest has bloomed even darker. 

“Come on,” Jungwoo whines out, “Just fuck me already.” 

The way Jungwoo’s voice echoes throughout the room makes Jaehyun’s eyes narrow. He reaches forward quickly, hand colliding with Jungwoo’s cheek, hard enough to make a slap but not hard enough to truly hurt him. Not that Jaehyun thought that Jungwoo would react negatively, but he further proves his assumption correct with Jungwoo moans out, his eyes rolling back slightly before they meet with Jaehyun’s again. 

“Why are you hesitating so much?” Jungwoo asks, his cheek tilting to nuzzle against Jaehyun’s hand that lingers by his shoulder. “I thought you were on a time limit.” 

There’s another slap to Jungwoo’s cheek, one that’s slightly harder than last time but still draws out a moan from the siren. “Didn’t I tell you to shut up?” 

Jungwoo lets out a giggle, his cheek tilting once again to nuzzle at Jaehyun’s hand. The hunter doesn’t pull away, doesn’t land another slap to the boy’s face and instead watches him, allowing him to melt into his touch. Jaehyun should get it over with, he’s already stayed far past his intended time. There’s just something in him that’s telling him not to do it, not to fuck him yet. Jaehyun wants to for multiple reasons, the main one being that Jungwoo is right, he is on a time limit and that limit is approaching fast. The other is that Jungwoo is not only a creature causing problems but a criminal as well and it’s Jaehyun’s responsibility to take care of him. The thing holding him back though, is the fact that Jaehyun knows that he’s going to enjoy this, that he’s going to find pleasure in fucking him, something that Jaehyun’s rarely ever experienced before and it’s _terrifying_. 

Despite the conflicting thoughts in his head, Jaehyun leans back, hand wrapping around his cock and wrist flicking slowly, hand moving up and down his length. His hand lingers for only a few strokes before he’s leaning forward, cock sliding against Jungwoo’s hole, the other letting out a mixture of giggles and moans of anticipation. The push in is slow as well, so slow that Jaehyun can feel the stretch of Jungwoo around him, feel the way the siren’s muscles relax to allow him to push in all the way, occasionally fluttering out of pleasure. The feeling is what Jaehyun expected, pleasantly wonderful and it feels as though Jungwoo’s hole was made for him, made for his big cock. It fits around him perfectly, giving him the perfect amount of tightness, giving him the smallest amount of friction as Jaehyun thrusts his hips forward. 

“Oh, fuck,” Jungwoo moans out, his knees knocking together before his legs fall apart, stretching out wide, giving Jaehyun a full view of him once again. “You feel so much bigger like this.” 

The compliment goes straight to Jaehyun’s head, making his lips curl up in the tiniest of grins. “Yeah? Thought a slut like you would be used to having a cock in you.” 

The statement seems to surprise Jungwoo, the siren’s face lighting up and his chest rising in a quick breath at Jaehyun’s words. “Mm, those humans aren’t nearly as big as you,” Jungwoo practically purrs out, a grin returning to his lips. “You’re going to fuck me so well,” he gasps out as Jaehyun rocks his hips forward more. “I can tell how turned on you are so stop hesitating.” 

Jaehyun leans forward, Jungwoo’s legs sliding along his sides as he grabs at Jungwoo’s jaw, squeezing it enough for his cheeks to squish and his lips to purse out. “I’m not going to be gentle,” Jaehyun says, squeezing at Jungwoo’s jaw until the other reaches his hand up to wrap around Jaehyun’s wrist. 

“I like it rough,” Jungwoo says the best he can with Jaehyun’s fingers still pushing his cheeks together. “You must really like me though.” 

Jaehyun’s brows furrow, hand moving away from Jungwoo’s jaw, planting itself on the rock floor right above Jungwoo’s shoulder. “Why do you think that?” 

“Because what hunter warns their prey that they aren’t going to be gentle?” Jungwoo says, tongue darting out to lick at his lips slowly, the corners curled up into yet another grin. 

With a scoff, Jaehyun rolls his eyes. “Don’t flatter yourself. I’m not doing this for pleasure.” 

Jungwoo’s lips part, most likely ready to make another remark but when Jaehyun starts thrusting, his lingering words quickly turn into sharp gasps and a loud moan that makes him lean his head back. The pace is fast, nothing short of maddening, Jaehyun not bothering to start slow, he never does. His cock pulls nearly all the way out before slamming back into the siren, his whole body sliding against the rocks with every thrust of his hips. The room is littered with the echoes of not only Jungwoo’s high pitched, gasping moans but the sounds of their bodies meeting, the rough and quick slapping of skin when they clash together. 

It’s frustrating to Jaehyun that Jungwoo feels good. It makes his brows scrunch together and his fingers curl against the rock floor as he continues to fuck the siren. It makes him mad that it’s feeling good, much, much better than any other monster that he’s fucked. Jaehyun’s done everything, all different types, sizes, pretty much anything that one could think of. Yet Jungwoo is the first one to make him feel something. For a moment, Jaehyun’s heart skips a beat thinking of the possibility of him actually falling into Jungwoo’s trap. Perhaps the siren has found a way around his barriers, found a way to sneak into his mind and use his tricks on him. It’s impossible, Jaehyun knows that but there’s just something about the boy that makes the thought pop up, even if it only lingers for a moment. 

Jungwoo is even prettier under him now as Jaehyun leans back, hands sliding down Jungwoo’s sides. His skin is almost completely flushed, adding a pearly pink color to his pale skin. His legs are now wrapped around Jaehyun’s waist and he can feel the way his toes curl against his back, knees digging into his ribs. His cock is red and swollen, the tip shimmering with precum and there’s already a sticky pool on his stomach, the slit drooling out more to add to it. Jungwoo’s back is arched slightly, one hand on his chest, fingers flicking, tugging, rolling against his swollen nipple. The other hand is shoved in his mouth, two fingers disappearing into his mouth, plump wet lips around them, drool making his skin shimmer as he lazily sucks on them. His eyes are almost closed, corners tainted with wet tears that don’t have the power to slide down yet so they collect at the corners. He’s flawless, straight out of the renaissance paintings that Jaehyun seen in his travels. A boy that has Jaehyun’s cock twitching out of desire. 

Hands reach down, fingers wiggling and Jungwoo’s head leaning back as his back arches. Jaehyun watches the way the boy’s thighs begin to shake and his hole tightens around him. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, I-I-” 

Before Jungwoo can even get the words out, his orgasm hits him. The siren lets out a high pitched scream, one that sounds similar to the sound that was ringing in Jaehyun’s ears on his way here. Except this time, it’s more of the song that sirens are used to. It’s no longer piercing, no longer making his head throb out of displeasure. Instead, it’s a beautiful sound, one that echoes throughout the room, a sound of pure pleasure. Jungwoo’s muscles tighten around him harshly, so tightly that Jaehyun’s hips nearly have to stop, his hands sliding down further on Jungwoo’s sides, lingering right above his hips. The siren’s cock twitches against his stomach, squirting out cum with every throb, shooting along his flushed skin. 

Jaehyun’s job isn’t over yet because Jungwoo has cum. It’s only over once Jaehyun himself cums, the creature needing his fluid in them to have his magic work. He won’t need much longer, the hunter being well trained to finish in a matter of minutes, not wanting to waste time trying to chase any inkling of pleasure that he might feel. Instead of staying how they are though, Jaehyun pulls out when Jungwoo’s muscles relax around him. He knows the siren is looking at him with confusion through hooded, tired, eyes but he doesn’t ask any questions or make any snappy remarks. Jungwoo doesn’t say anything even as Jaehyun lays down next to him, tugging the boy up against him, his back flush against Jaehyun’s chest. A hand reaches down, lifting up Jungwoo’s leg, hand holding the siren’s small thigh as Jaehyun’s other hand lines his cock up with Jungwoo’s entrance, pushing in slowly. 

“Mm,” Jungwoo moans out, head lolling to the side, his body pushing itself up on his elbow, trying to lift his hips up to get Jaehyun to go in deeper. “Feels so good.” 

“Such a slut,” Jaehyun growls, letting his nose brush against Jungwoo’s ear, “Practically sucking me in even though you just came.” 

Jungwoo only lets out a whine and he nods his head, unable to say anything else once Jaehyun starts thrusting again. Jungwoo is even wetter now, allowing Jaehyun to thrust in and out of him easily, making sure to push in all the way each time, leaving the siren a moaning mess, his body becoming overstimulated. Despite the pleasure, Jungwoo is still there, still quietly whispering for Jaehyun to go harder, faster, deeper, begging him to cum in him. It’s a constant string of words that has Jaehyun’s cock twitching in him and his own set of moans to bubble up from his chest. It’s a constant stream of pleads that has Jaehyun leaning forward more, tilting his head enough to press his lips against Jungwoo’s cheek in attempts to get him to be quiet. The other seems to understand the idea and soon his arm is being hooked over Jaehyun’s neck, his own head tilting to meet Jaehyun’s lips. 

The kiss is sloppy as expected. Jungwoo’s body is rocking back and forth with every thrust and the siren can barely go a second without moaning. It’s a messy battle of tongues and Jaehyun trying to chase after Jungwoo’s lips, the siren’s head not being able to stay upright for long until it falls to the side, his body beginning to shake against him. As Jungwoo’s body begins to shake from pleasure, Jaehyun feels his stomach begin to tighten with his own pleasure. It’s a different feeling than usual, something that he somewhat expected at this point. It’s a cold, freezing almost, heat that runs all the way down to his toes, making him curl them up at the feeling. It’s intense and it only makes him thrust harder, Jungwoo’s moans turning into screams as Jaehyun’s nails dig into his thigh, lifting his leg up higher. 

Jaehyun’s forehead bumps against the back of Jungwoo’s head as he cums. The pleasure hits him hard enough for him to stop thrusting, shoving his cock as far as it can go in the siren, letting out a low growl. He tilts his head, biting down on Jungwoo’s shoulder, hard enough to sink his teeth in, starting the mark that’ll bloom over the next few hours, a mark that’ll never fade, one that will be with Jungwoo forever. It’s a branding of sorts, a simple bite mark that will turn into a seal, one that won’t allow Jungwoo to regain his curse or any other for that matter. It’s a mark that will let anyone that sees it know of Jaehyun’s completed task. Jungwoo contracts around him, muscles fluttering in what Jaehyun assumes is another orgasm, the boy’s arm finally giving out and he slides onto the rock ground, his whole body shaking due to the pleasure. Jaehyun slowly lowers Jungwoo’s leg, holding it up just enough for him to pull out before he slides out from behind the siren, letting him roll onto his back. 

As expected, nothing changes on the boy. Jungwoo still looks the exact same. The only thing that’s changed on the boy is his hair color has moved from black to a rather unnatural orange color. Jaehyun pushes himself up slowly onto his knees, body resting in front of Jungwoo, the other still shaking and trying to come down from another orgasm. Jaehyun watches him for a moment, nothing more, nothing less, before he stands up and grabs his clothes. 

“Are you really going to leave me down here?” Jungwoo says after some time. 

Jaehyun raises his eyebrow at the boy, fingers busy tugging on his vest. “You expect something else?” 

Jungwoo pushes himself up slightly, hands leaning back behind him and his bottom half still flush against the rock floor. “I figured you’d at least bring me up to the surface to hand me over to whoever hired you.” 

Jaehyun lets out a laugh through his nose, a hand reaching up to thread through his hair. “I told you,” he says firmly, “My job is to cure you and move on. I’ve done my job and I’m leaving.” 

“Well I don’t think that’s fair,” Jungwoo sputters out in a nervous laughter. “What if I don’t know how to swim?” 

Jaehyun raises his eyebrow again, hands fixing at his pants before he shrugs his shoulders. “Sounds like your problem.” He turns around slowly, taking a few steps before he pauses, tilting his head to the side enough to look back at the siren that’s still resting on the floor. “What happened to the confidence you had earlier? Not so sure of yourself anymore?” Jungwoo doesn’t say anything, simply lets his lips purse into a small pout, eyes casting downwards, breaking the connection with Jaehyun. “Thanks for the easy time.” 

Jaehyun can hear Jungwoo getting up as he walks towards the small pool of water from where he came. Jungwoo’s feet slap against the rocks with every quickened step and there’s arms that reach out for Jaehyun, curling around nothing as Jaehyun slides into the water, letting himself sink down, until his feet press against the sand flooring of the entrance to the cave. Jaehyun takes a moment to spare a glance upwards, the light from the room piercing through the water in beams. He can see the slight shadow of Jungwoo, his orange hair vibrant against the color of the water. 

The return to the beach is much easier than expected. Jaehyun pushes himself up onto the same edge of the shore that’s surrounded by rocks painted dark by the water below. He lets himself sit on the edge, feet hovering above the crashing waves that have become stronger, small white tips being illuminated by the moon now in the sky. Jaehyun narrows his eyes at the water, letting his gaze fade into the blurriness of the darkness. His hand reaches in his pocket, tugging out the small leather notebook that’s tucked in his pants. He flips to the last page, eyes meeting with the picture of Jungwoo. The boy is staring back at him and if Jaehyun didn’t know any better, he’d swear that Jungwoo’s picture has changed. His brows seem squished together more, eyes narrow and lips pressed together tightly. Instead of lingering on it for long, Jaehyun presses his thumb against the picture, watching the way the picture begins to melt under his touch, small flames curling around his thumb. 

When he pulls his thumb away, he notices the way the picture has burned. Instead of burning in the middle, it’s burned all around Jungwoo’s face, leaving his head completely untouched. Jaehyun scoffs, teeth biting down onto his bottom lip as he lets out a soft laugh. “You really are something special, aren’t you?” Jaehyun says with a grin on his lips. 

The leather notebook gets pushed back in his pocket, hands landing on the cool rocks below him instead, pushing himself up. Jaehyun runs his hands through his hair, letting the wet locks flop back onto his head before he sucks in a breath. He spares one more glance at the water below, watching the way the waves crash against the rocks, water splashing up onto the rocks above. It’s the last time Jaehyun looks at the water before he makes his way off of the beach.

**Author's Note:**

> { i hope you liked it!! i've written siren jungwoo before and i loved him so much i thought this was the prefect opportunity to bring him back 🥰}


End file.
